Eclipse with Werecats
by J.C. Conner
Summary: During Eclipse, as the newborn army heads Forks, they tried to kill five sisters. The problem is that they're the second enemy to vampires and the ally to werewolves: Werecats. After saving a human girl, they go to Forks to help the Cullens and Wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Erin**

They have been in this damn truck for hours with little water and no food. But it was better than the hellhole that some called "home." Erin Grant and Jamie Karr were at least 18-years-old, so they nothing to worry about. However Akasha, Selene and Leandra were still minors, meaning that they'll be on the milk cartoon.

_Only for two days. _Erin though.

Erin looks back at her sleeping sisters. Well, they weren't her _biological _sisters but the bond they have is as strong as blood. She would do anything to keep them safe and alive. She felt on Leandra's forehead.

Warmer than before. She fears that Lea is getting a fever and they only have maybe two hundred dollars.

"Hey," Akasha yawns. "How's Leandra?"

"Warmer than last time." Erin said.

"Dammit." Akasha cursed. She bangs against the steel wall of the truck. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are!" The trucker said.

"Finally." Erin breathes. "Jay and Lene wake the hell up!"

The pale redhead groans as the brunette still sleeps. Erin groans and kicks Selene in the head. Selene reaction was funny. She gets ups and bumps her head against the wall. Everyone laughs except for Selene.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Selene said.

"Is that a question?" Erin said sarcastically.

"Fuck you."

"I don't do girls." Erin said, grinning.

Suddenly the door slides open, revealing the suns' bright rays. Erin and the others turn away because it was too bright. The trucker was nice enough to help them out of the back of his truck.

"Thank for the ride." Akasha said. "We're very grateful."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling. He didn't have many teeth. The man was obese wearing a picnic skirt and wash out jeans. And smell heavy of beer. Erin couldn't believe they hitched a ride with him. Could have drove over a cliff or rape them.

Erin shudders at the though.

"You girls be very careful here." He warns. "There have been killings and people going missing."

"We will." Leandra assures.

The trucker drives off, leaving the five girls to fend for themselves.

Across the street, Erin sees a girl walking to an abandon building. She wore Hollistar clothing. She was about 5'3", pale skin, with shoulder length brown hair and stormy gray eyes. She stops for a moment before going inside.

Another girl came out of the same corner. She was a little taller than the girl; maybe 5'6" with really pale skin and black hair. It looks like she was sniffing. She turns towards Erin's direction. Erin's eyes widen.

This girl's eyes were so dark and red. She closes her eyes and shakes it off.

She was gone.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Akasha asked.

"Nothing." Erin lies. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Paige<strong>

13-year-old Paige Hayden looks out the window, watching them fight again. She was curious to why they haven't found her yet. Paige has been here thousands of times, and yet they fail to notice the defenseless girl.

Paige knew what these kids were. Vampires.

At first, Paige just though maybe she ate some infected food or some shit. Then after awhile, the ugly truth sinks into Paige. But still they never tried to kill her. She watches as they killed other people. People they knew that wasn't going to be missed much. And there was this Riley who seems like he's pulling the strings.

Paige notices that each day, their numbers get bigger. Well they do kill each other all the time. Paige was somewhat native, but she knows that Riley wasn't making vampires for fun. He always talks about "Her" and "Bella" and "Forks".

Paige was eating a half eaten sandwich when she heard them went completely silent. She looks out the window. Riley had come back with three more vampires. And they were angry. Paige though that Riley was so handsome except his red eyes had ruin the beauty.

"Listen," He said. "I would like it if you didn't kill each other so much. Now we'll be going to Forks in a few days."

"Will she come?" A female vampire asks.

Riley nods.

"She better cause I want to see that you're not making this Victoria up." Aria said. She shifted her gaze to the window where Paige was looking. Luckily, Paige ducks down just in time.

Her heart was beating against her ribcage.

"Did you see something?"

"I though so."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria<strong>

Aria Nickolas wasn't stupid. She knows that the human was inside. Hell she thinks that no one knows, but Aria does, since the day they came here. Aria is just playing with the girl.

Parents always say that you shouldn't play with your food. If only Aria had one. No, this former human closest thing to a parent was an abusive druggie who uses her as a punching bag. Then one night when the bastard was high, she used the needle. She admits that it was the best feeling in a long time. It took her away from the pain and then the next thing, Aria is a druggie too.

Aria laughs.

The day Victoria turned her into a vampire was the day when Aria become strong and superior to every human on this planet.

_Humans are animals. _Aria though.

"What are you thinking about?" Doug asks.

"Just my old stupid human life." Aria said.

"Figures." Doug said. "Can't wait to kill."

Aria narrows her eyes. "WE DO THAT EVERYDAY."

"The yellow eyes." Doug said. "And those werewolves. I always wanted to be one."

Aria looks at the window where the human was. She peals back her lips to reveal her teeth. This stupid girl knows what they are and she still hangs around here. And why couldn't she or any of them smell her?

"Geez, what's with you?" Raoul said.

"Aria is a druggie vampire." Kristie said.

Aria grabs Kristie by her throat and was crushing it until cracks was appearing. Kristie was hissing and snapping her jaws. The other newborns circles around Aria and Kristie, waiting for the kill.

Then Aria throws Kristie into a brick wall. Aria walks to Kristie as the newborns move out of her way quickly. Aria could feel her eyes turning black as coal.

"The next time, I will kill you." Aria snarls.

"I would like to see you try," Kristie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige is a weird human who doesn't smell like anything, nobody knows why. The only way you could smell her is if she was wearing perfume or something. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria **

Aria hated Kristie. Mostly because she was hateful and a bully to the others. But of course, Aria had put little miss Kristie in line.

She loves making Kristie look bad so that when Kristie tries to fight her, Aria would always show her that she was weak and Aria was stronger. Riley was so impressed that he made Aria one of two leaders when they head to Forks.

"Aria, you would be leader." Riley said.

"What!" Kristie exclaims. "Are you serious?"

"We have a problem?" Aria growls. Kristie narrows her eyes at Aria, but she didn't dare to challenge her. She steps back into her "coven". "That's what I though."

"We leave in four days." Riley states. "So try not to get yourselves killed."

Riley leaves and the newborns continue fighting with each other. At this rate, they'll be no more newborn the way they are. If Aria was going to be a leader, then she needs to start acting like one.

Now.

"Enough!" Aria bellows. Every newborn went silent again. Their attention was now focus on Aria. A smile appears on her pale face.

"Who made you in-" Doug began to say, but Aria runs to him and in one motion she yanks his arm off. Doug gets on his knee and screams in agony.

Aria shifts her gaze to the rest of the newborns. "Riley put me in charge so that means whatever I say goes. Right?"

All of them nod in agreement.

"Good. Now we are going to stop killing each other and random people all the time." She orders. "There will be NO MORE "covens", we will be WORKING together."

"To kill the yellow eyes?" Raoul asks.

"Yes," She hissed. "I'm done."

Aria picks up Doug's severed arm and examines it before tossing it into the burning fire on the car.

"I needed that!" Doug snarls.

"You are lucky because I that was a warning." Aria stated.

"For what?"

"For questioning my leadership." Aria growls. "The next time, you'll be burning."

Doug opens his mouth but then closes it. He walks away from Aria. The newborns were just standing there, still as statues. The sun was setting quick, meaning its' time to hunt.

She gestures to a few vampires. "You all come with me. The rest of you head down to the basement and stay there until we come back."

Aria look up and see the shadow image of the human girl. She wanted her so bad. Her throat burns at the though of killing the girl and drinking her dry. Aria thought that it was funny that none of them could smell her.

_Tomorrow, I'll kill you._

* * *

_ _

**Paige**

** **

_The sky was dark and clear. The moons' light cast the shadow of the dead tree. It was chilling as Paige found herself shivering. She was bare foot, feeling the soft mud in-between her toes. Paige couldn't move. She was frozen like a statue. _

_ _

_She heard the sound of shoes crushing on twigs. Paige turns around and her scream got stuck in her throat._

_ _

_It was the vampire Aria. Her blood red eyes locks on Paige, teeth bare and covered in blood. _

_ _

_She was so catlike. Aria moves closer and closer. She lifted her hand and goes for Paige's throat._

_ _

Paige woke up. The sunrays were burning her skin. Slowly, she peeks out of the window. They were messing around as usual. Paige saw the pale bodies of a couple of hookers and some random homeless guy.

She looks around for Aria. No Aria.

Paige was scared of her mostly because she was the most territorial out of all of the newborns, next to being to strongest, fastest, and smartest.

But Paige had this gut feeling that Aria knows that she is watching them everyday. Aria was always looking at this same window like she knows. And if that horrible fact was true, then why didn't she kill her at the first chance?

"Is she playing with me?" Paige said to herself. She heard a scream. Paige looks out the window, peeking.

She sees Aria with another hooker, hanging her by the ankle. Her face was covered in dirt and washout mascara, the dress was torn into shreds and she was barefoot. Aria drops her. The hooker tries to get up but Aria slams her foot on her back.

"Please don't hurt me." She begs.

Aria wraps her pale fingers around the hooker's neck, as if she was caressing it, then Paige heard the awful cracking sound. She watched as some of them went into a feeding frenzy.

_I really need to get the hell out of here._

_ _

* * *

**Erin**

** **

Erin was tired. The girls had been walking for what it seems like hours until they found a local diner "Hanna's Hot Dogs". The place was small, only with a few people inside; it smelled like old grease, the chairs were old and ratty.

They sat at a table near the windows. A female waitress came to their table.

"So what do you lovely ladies what?" She said.

"Five double cheeseburgers with everything, five large fries," Erin said. "Umm…five large vanilla shakes with chocolate cake."

"Okay, then I'll be right back." She said before leaving.

"I bet you she's thinking, "They're too damn skinny to eat all of this food." Akasha jokes. "I tell you about people."

"You got that right." Selene said, high fiving Akasha.

"Your hand is kind-of hot." Akasha said.

"Yours is too." Selene said.

"Let me feel both your hands." Erin said. They were both right, they were hot. Were they running a high fever? "Do you guys feel sick?"

"No."

"No." Selene said. She presses her hand against Erin's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, I feel find." Erin assures.

"I'm kind of worry." Jamie said.

"Jamie, please," Erin said annoyed. "Maybe we just need to eat something, you know. By the time we drink those nice cold shakes, our bodies will cool down."

"Speaking of…" Leandra said. "Here comes the main course."

The waitress was carrying two large size platters. One had vanilla shakes and the other had cheeseburgers and fries. As soon as the platter was the table, the girls went into some kind of feeding frenzy.

"You girls were hungry." The waitress said.

In a few minutes they was done eating.

"After all of that," Erin said. "I'm still hungry."

"Me too." Leandra said.

Erin was reading the Seattle Newspapers as the headline reads: **DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY.**

** **

"We would pick the best time to run away and ending up here at the worst time." Erin said. "Boy, do we have it figure out."


End file.
